


I wish I could have you

by beautiful_stories_to_share_007



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Good Person Lex Luthor, One Shot, people just talk.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_stories_to_share_007/pseuds/beautiful_stories_to_share_007
Summary: lena met lex luthor from different earth.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	I wish I could have you

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was not necessary but I wanted lena to have a family other than kara and then I saw a spoiler of superman and lois first episode, a small clip of captain luthor, so here it is.  
> our lena wanted a good brother so here is me, trying to give her the brother she deserved.  
> hope you like this short fic.  
> lena and kara are mostly friends here, by the way.  
> hope you like it.  
> happy reading.

Lena was in her office working, but she was late today. After leviathan, most of the city was destroyed, she was helping in many ways as possible but helping with those things, she forgot that she has to run her company too and also now the DEO, she was now the head after lex was arrested she had to take control over the DEO. Her life was hectic. She was working with Supergirl to help restore the city. She gave a small-large donation on the redevelopment of the national city. But, that was not it. Kara and Lena, both were still on the rocky road. 

She was working on her laptop. When she heard a soft thud on her office balcony, she knew who that was going to be, Kara, Supergirl. She looked at the side of her laptop screen, it was past midnight. Why would Kara have wanted to meet Lena right now, this late? For, once, she thought. But, now after, a month or two, Lena realized that Kara will disturb her in the night only for a sold reason. A good reason. She turned to look at Kara, her fiddling hands, nervous looks, a soft smile was telling thing, some serious things. they were back to their friend from the work phase  
Lena for once was scared. "Supergirl" she looked and corrected herself again "Kara?" Lena smiled at the woman, she pushed herself up, she stood and then came towards Kara. "Is everything okay, you look nervous. It's midnight. Is something going on?" her brow was furrowed. Her eye then immediately went to the other person flying just outside the balcony. Superman.

_Why is he here? Does he want to arrest me for the crimes I never admitted? Or he just wants to give me a friendly visit._

"superman." she smiled, although, it was not genuine.

The man behind Kara smiled and gave a genuine smile, "miss Luthor."

There was a silence that covered the night. _what is going on?_ '

"Is there something I can help you both with?" she asked. Her tone was not cold but not warm as well. she talked like a CEO, as she was. Strong and confident.

"yes, miss Luthor," the man of steel replied. "I need your help; it is about my family and, in a way, your family too."

Lena thought for a moment. _his family and my family too._

"did my mother was involved in any kind of crimes, if, yes, please tell her that I am not interested in joining her charade" her voice was bitter; she was talking about her mother.

"Lena, it's not your mother. I…we wanted to talk to you about something." the girl of steel smiled with a hesitation in her voice. Something, something was bothering her, that is for sure. Maybe, because of superman's family, after all, he was her cousin. 

"where am I required?" she simply asked.

"Kara, can you bring miss Luthor to Smallville, I will see you there." and then Lena saw a blur flying into the night obscure. And nothing else. She looked at Kara for answers. There was no reply. Nothing at all. She decided to go and speak with her mouth for the answers.

"Kara, what is going on, and why superman told you to bring me to Smallville. What is happening? I don't understand." Lena looked at Kara, still, there was no reply from her side. She had known Kara for almost four to five years now, and she knows that Kara is not this silent, unless she is angry, nervous, or hurt.

They were passed hurt and angry. Lena and Kara made sure that they will never talk about the dark year that had been passed. But what is going on right now, why was Kara nervous.

"Lena, can you visit Smallville with me, I will tell you everything there. You just have to come with me." Kara simply replied.

  
_Fine then._ Lena thought.

"Can you drop me at my apartment, at least I can wear something comfortable?" Kara simply nodded. With a "fine"

When Lena arrived at her home, she quickly wiped her makeup, she looked soft. She undresses, wore a jean and a green sweater. When she came out of her room, she saw Kara standing outside the balcony looking at the city light and patiently waiting for the raven-headed. Lena placed her hand on Kara's shoulder, as Kara turned to look at Lena, "Kara, is there something I should be afraid of?"

"oh, no, not at all." she smiled. "sit with me" Kara held Lena's hand, and they walked to sit on the Modern grey white sofa. It's been almost one year since Kara held her hand. She just looked at her hand that held Kara's a few minutes ago. 

"Lena, there is nothing to worry about. It just." She took a deep breath "we met lex."

"what?" Lena was utterly confused. How did lex escape the prison? He was sent to Lian Yu. The most secure facility on the entire earth.  
"he is not your lex" the answer was simple but then how was he.

"I don't understand?" that is all she could think of.

"I am not really sure with the details here, Kal came to me and talked about Lex, he told me that he wanted to meet his sister. That is all, so I simply came to see you. are you willing to meet him?" Kara was genuine, her eyes showed that she was telling the truth.

"fine, I will go with you"

* * *

Both the women landed on a farmhouse a few minutes after, Lena turned to look around the area, she noticed a similar surname. "Kents"  
Clark Kent is superman. Her eyes were wide with shock. After all, Clark really looked like the male version of Kara Danvers. The house was out of nowhere. It has a small farm. It looked really peaceful.

When they both entered the house, Lena saw two young teenagers, she assumed some connection with the supers. She saw Lois lane, the most famous reporter on daily planet. Then there was Clark kept sitting on the sofa, there was another man, he looked more like James Olsen. The same blade head, the same shade of color.

"Lena," Clark acknowledged. To which the man turned as he stood "meet captain Lex Luthor."

Lena was in utter shock because, at first glance, she saw love in his eyes, he was tall, taller than lex his…his lex. When Lena looked at him, she could see an utter regret of losing someone very important in his eyes.

"you are not my Lena; you cannot be my little sister." His face turned red, with anger. "Clark, you told me that you will make sure that my sister was safe, that she is alive. But this woman." he turned to look at Lena, "she is not my little innocent sister."

Lena never saw this kind of love in his brother's eyes. Who was currently in jail? She hoped for that but never really found it. She could see the brother, she always wanted. Not the egomaniac, lunatic, narcissist lex. But the kind-hearted one lex.

"I may not be you sister. But I am Lena Luthor." that all she could say.

Although the room was filled with several men and women right now, she really wanted to know about Lex, of course, she was a Luthor, and he was too. They won't believe each other so fast, but she wanted to try. Maybe the child that craved loved that was inside Lena came to the surface, maybe, just for once, she wanted to meet the lex who really cared for her. It was true that this lex didn't talk to Lena that much, but she could tell that he really cares for his, Lena.

"if you don't mind, I would like to talk to you in private." she turned to look at that two supers, "if that is fine with you both."

For a moment, Lena thought that maybe Clarke doesn't want them to talk, Kara, on other hand, just waved a nod. And Clarke followed with a smile.  
She took a deep sigh. Lex fanatically went outside the Kent house, when Lena followed him. When both were out of the house, she shouted, "captain wait." but he didn't stop. "lex, stay." her voice was tender.

The walking legs stopped. His head was down. When Lena came in proximity to him, when she looked at him, to her surprise, he was crying. It looked like he would practically fall on his knees, and will cry. Lena never understood what gotten into her, what she felt at the present moment, but she had to hug him, to at least smooth him for the losses he has faced. "I know I am not your sister, but I can imagine what you may have lost."

"you don't know a single thing of it" his voice was harsh and felt venomous.

"if that is what, then tell me. Tell about your Lena." he looked at her. gazed, into her eyes he found something that Lena didn't know what it was but he agreed. They sat on the porch together. The weather was not chilly, but the breeze was cold. Lex looked around the night obscure. "you know I never really had a perfect family, but I had one loving sister." For the first time, he smiled at Lena.

"I remember the day she came into my life, my sweet innocent Lena. she was just five, who had no idea about the cruel world. She was so pure and so joyful, my mother…"

"Lillian," Lena added.

"that woman never liked her, all she cared about was me. But she was just five when she came into my life, and now, I don't think, that my life would be any better if she didn't come to the Luthor mansion that day." He sipped his beer, "I was selected in the navy, that was the first time I had to leave my little sister." 

To which Lena just hummed. She was thinking about her own childhood simultaneously. 

"the year when I came back, I got to know that Lillian and Lionel met with an accident, the death was on spot. Although Lena never liked my parents she had the courtesy to at least respect them. I saw her cry that day for them. I remember she was just fifteen." 

"my sister was a genius, just like any other Luthor. she was brilliant in almost everything, she was strong and brave, and most of all, she was hopeful." he half chuckle. "I remember when she was kidnaped. Superman saved her; she was so hopeful. I remember what she said to me that day you should be happy that I am not dead. If my time was up I won't have survived' she was so innocent"

"then, I met Clark and his family. He was Aquentace back when we were in high school, but we never really talked, we met his family, Lena and her cousin became such good friends. I felt a sense of relief that now my sister will not be alone she will be happy and she will have friends, and if anything happens to me, she will be in safe hands. With the family I trust."

Lena hummed; she thought the scene where she would have met Kara when they were kids, she might really be a different person by now. She hummed. Her voice was heavy with tears.

"she was my only living family. I cannot just leave her with anyone, then I got to know about Clarke being the superman, I was not utterly shocked that he was an alien. I mean, he really sometimes acted like an alien. That something was nice. When she first came out to me, I remember what she said 'if you think that I am not good enough, I will leave you, I will not bother you ever again' she was so scared. She was scared that I would be angry, that I would scream at her that I would tell her to ignore her feelings. But, how can I?" she sipped from her beer again "after all, she was my sister, and I want her to be happy"

Lena just hummed; his eyes were wet with tears. She wanted to cry. She wanted to cry on her brother's shoulders. This lex was all she really wanted for her brother. But he was not her brother. "it looks like you were good to your sister."

"I think so I was. I guess"

"When I met with her girlfriend, it became so obvious. It was Kara, her best friend and Clark's cousin." he laughed. "she was so happy. And I was too. I felt complete again."

"she sounds lovely" that is all she could tell, she almost choked into her words.   
He looked at Lena. "you know you both have the same eye color. This reminded me of her" she pointed at her eyes "this right here" he smiled.

"What happened then," Lena asked. 

"When I came back from my six-month trip. No one knew me. No one knew that I was captain Lex Luthor. I searched for one person, my sister. I never found her. one person that remember me was our butler. He revealed that she was killed, she was kidnapped, and even superman could not save her," his eyes were filled with tears again.

Lena didn't know what to say to him. She didn't even know what can soothe him. She really wanted to help this man. "you know, you are the brother that I really dreamed of, but all I got was betrayal and selfishness hurt and a lot of scars." 

The darker man looked at Lena. "what do you mean?"

"my brother lex, he tried to kill me several times. It was Supergirl and my tech that help me stay alive."  
He just looked at her. then to Lena's surprise, he hugged "I am so sorry about that. I cannot even imagine killing my own sister."  
"that is what makes you a good brother lex. You were kind to her, made her feels safe. You are not a bad person." She looked earnest.  
"but I told Clark to keep my sister safe. But now she is gone. How can I be calm," her voice was harsh his eyes were red with anger?  
"you have to believe me; he is not that person. He is a different person. He doesn't even know you" she rested her hands on his shoulders "you have to believe me that, it was not his fault. A crisis happened that combined all the earth together. It was not your fault that she is not with you." she smiled thought it was a week smile but an assuring smile.

"then why me. Why I lived and she died. She should live her full life; she was just nineteen she had to live her entire life. I should be the one who should have died," he was sobbing, his eyes were swelled with the tears that might have shredded before.   
"it is not your fault. I don't even know how to help you. I really want to but I don't know how"

"you cannot. It was not Clark's fault it was not Kara's fault. It was my fault all along" she finally concluded.  
"no lex. You are a good brother. You deserve happiness too. And no, it was not your fault." Her eyes were filled with tears.  
"How can you tell that?"

"because my brother would never think like that" she half chuckled. "I am not you sister, I know that. But I am with you. whatever you like I am with you. if you ever need me, I will be there at your side." He smiled.

"I would like that"

When Lena came inside lex was still outside sitting on the porch. She saw the teens sleeping on the couch, beside him were Clarke and Lois. They were fell asleep. Kara on other hand was awake. She gestured to her to not say another word, she came close to Lena. and they both went out for a walk. When Kara came outside, he saw lex covers in a large blanket resting.

Although the sun was not above the hoisin they could see the skylines.

"I somehow managed the situation," the first thing she said to Kara.

"that is good." She looked at Kara, "thanks for helping. I didn't know what will do without you" they both were walking on the sidelines of the farm not really far from the Kent house.

"so, what really happened?" Lena asked.

"Clark was fighting with him, he told him that he would kill only a member of his family. Like he killed his sister" she looked at Lena. "when Kal asked his name, he was utterly shocked to know about Lex Luthor. Then he suggests that you should meet with him. Tell him a very thing. He was not willing to talk to anyone. I am surprised that he talked to you" Kara gave a meaningful smile.

"yes, he is really a good man Kara, he was mourning his sister, Lena. I think he needs some time" Lena explodes.

"yea I think that too."

"But I don't understand how there are two lex at the same time," Lena asked.

"do you remember Kate Kane?"

"yeah, batwoman"

"her sister experience that too. unfortunately, Beth died and Alice is still alive and we can't find Kate."

"if that is something, I think one of them will die." She looked concerned "I think they both are living at each other's lifeline"

"no, that can't be the truth, this lex is far younger than your brother" Kara looked thoughtful. "There is something else." to which Lena hummed.

after a long silent walk, lena turned to kara.

"you know Kara, I love how the fact that Lena is not afraid to face her reality. If that is what I could do," Lena's eyes were filled with tears.

"Hey, no, don't cry. You are strong and capable. You don't have to be afraid." They both hugged.

_I wish I really was strong, maybe, in this reality, I would have you too_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammatical error.  
> Hope you like it.


End file.
